darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight in the Creaky Fields
Thursday, September 01, 2011, 5:47 PM Back To 2011 Logs Chromia Crackshot Knifepoint Nova Black (Creaky Fields) Chromia doesn't like patrolling in this place. It's terrible terrain for grounders, and last guard duty round, Chromia actually wound up falling right through a hole in the boards and had to be dragged out. Nothing more embarrassing than getting a towing hook shoved under your bumper first thing in the morning! Frowning at the relative silence, Chromia reports over her comm link, almost bored. /All clear here. As always./ Nova Black zooms above the fields. "Is there really supposed to be anything out here?" she gripes over her comm. "This is treacherous terrain for anybody without wings, and most of the vermin don't fly." Despite her grumbling, she activates her scanners. Just because the work is stupid doesn't mean she doesn't have to do it. Crackshot is walking along, a short distance from Chromia as he replies "Same here. Nothing but a few Tin Akes." he reports, sounding as bored as she likely felt. Knifepoint banks slowly over the field, lazily turning his own sensors up and scanning the area. //I doubt it. I don't think the groundpounders can even walk around here, much less drive.// He answers, straightening out his flight path carefully. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Chromia's roll fails! Chromia lets out a huff of frustration, toeing a board warily, testing it's stability. /Third board on the right in quadrant -345A is a bit creaky. Probably collapse if ya' let it, if that makes for an interestin' report./ Crackshot picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Crackshot's roll succeeds! "Could come in handy. Woah!" he freezes instantly, seeing a shaped shadow flit across the ground /I saw a shadow from above. Look out.// He whispered, crouching into a shadow as best he could. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Nova Black's engines stall briefly in surprise. /Whoa. I just picked something up, Knifepoint. Heh -- maybe the scum really are stupid enough to come patrolling out here./ She transfers the coordinates of the movement she detected, swerves sharply, and dives down to better investigate from a lower altitude, her weapons systems crackling to life. //Seriously? That's...// Knifepoint snorts over the comm line, pulling around towards the coordinates Nova transmitted. He stays higher up than the femme, though, sensors sweeping over the area and trying to confirm whatever she saw. Chromia nearly lets out a cry of delight at the news. "About fraggin' time!" She doesn't see anyone yet--the shadows are far too fast for her to catch--but she cocks her rifle nonetheless, optics peeled towards the open sky. //About What??/ REsponds Crackshot, startled as he ducks down further, and he slips something over his head.. his still experimental focusing array sliding into place and locking //ready to back you up, battle sister.// he responds, a little nervousness in his voice. Now that Nova's low enough in the sky to actually see what's going on, she catches a familiar flash of blue metal down below. /I don't believe this,/ she comms, amusement warring with shock. /It's that piece of Autoslag I always seem to wind up fighting. Think she's obsessed with me or something. I caught her following me a couple weeks ago when I was on patrol. Well, if she's lookin' for another fight, she's come to the right place./ Her engines rev as she rushes to meet her enemy, firing her lasers. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Chromia's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Knifepoint perks up a little, diving down closer to Nova's level as she fires. He focuses his sensors on the area around where she had shot. //The groundpounders never go out alone. Where is... Ha!// He banks sharply, opening fire on the second Autobot his scanners found. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Crackshot's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Chromia snarls as she's pushed back a a few feet from the force of the blast, frying some minor circuitry in the process, but sweet Primus, it was painful! She could literally feel the laser ripping through the wires of her frame. "I see you now, Nova," she growls, leveling her rifle and firing off a few rounds. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll succeeds! "Augh!" yelps Crackshot, the blast ripping thorugh his shoulder. He grimaced, not even 'facing' directly at Knifepoint as he lifts his gun nevertheless to point in the seeker's direction. "Chromia! I'll try to get to you but Im under attack too! Let's take them out!" He fired off a shot. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Knifepoint's agility. Crackshot's roll fails! /Nice shot, Knifepoint!/ Nova comms. Then she roars with pain as Chromia's rifle fire digs into her underside. "Took you long enough to realize I was here, Autoslag. I would have thought you were looking for me again, but you didn't even notice I was up here," she taunts as she fires at Chromia again. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Chromia's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Knifepoint performs a quick roll, only narrowly avoiding the shot. He's forced to turn sharply to put his aim back on target, blanketing the area around the mech with another burst of laser fire. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Crackshot's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! The shot scorches the paint right off her armor, irritating the wiring underneath like a small fire. "Why don't ya' come down and even the playin' field, then?" she shouts back, aiming at the leading edge of Nova's wing. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll succeeds! Hissing again as the shot scores his shoulder again, Crackshot moves sideways again, moving to find more cover, firing over his shoulder 'blindly', but still able to see. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Knifepoint's agility. Crackshot's roll succeeds! Nova Black swerves in an attempt to keep Chromia's rifle fire from hitting her wing. Her attempt fails, and the shot tears through the thin armor there, scoring a wound in her wing. She struggles to stabilize, but quickly realizes that she can't keep herself in the air, at least not until her systems compensate for the damage and the pain. But she's not about to give up her quarry. Transforming, she lands -- inelegantly, but on her feet, at least, and rushes toward her foe. With a cry, she swings a gray fist at Chromia's faceplate. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her strength) against Chromia's agility. Nova Black's roll succeeds! Knifepoint yelps as the shot scores across his underside, scorching the plating there. "Slagger! That hurt!" He snarls, swinging around so fast his engine nearly stalls and opening fire yet again. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Crackshot's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! A black fist smashes right between the bridge of Chromia's nose unawares and she tumbles backwards, optics flicking out, the boards that she pointed out earlier to Crackshot giving way underneath her and she falls into the depths of the hole. /Chromia!/ notes Crackshot, despite still facing Knifepoint as he turns to continue aiming. His other gun also focuses now behind him halfway towards Nova Black as he begins to backpedal, this battle quickly going south, and he couldnt find that board as easily... could he? Nova Black snickers loudly as the ground seems to swallow up her enemy. "That's what you get for following me, scum. Though I would have thought that since you're stuck on the ground no matter what, you'd know how to look out for pits." She scoffs. "Guess not." The thought is not lost on her that she is also currently on the ground, and she twitches her wing, testing it to see whether she can get into the air again. Probably not until she and Knifepoint are done driving the Autobots off. Her dark faceplates twist into a grin as she fires a shot into the hole. Chromia's concious enough to just barely turn out of the way in her fall to avoid a fatal hit, though while she hits the floor, the shot does skim her side, and energon splashes against her plating, a stark purple on blue metal. //You got that one, Nova?// Knifepoint asks, firing off a few more blasts at Crackshot before pulling away. He doesn't like the feel of the shot in his underside, but this isn't exactly a dangerous battle, so he waits for the other seeker's response. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Crackshot's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Blinking under the visor, Crackshot goes still, just before he was struck again. With a yelp, he falls backwards, and goes utterly stil. Were his optics out? It was hard to tell with the visor on, but he didnt move. Nova Black looks down into the hole and sees Chromia's still frame and a spatter of bright glowing energon covering it. "Yeah, I think I've got this one. Maybe I should make sure, though." She aims her lasers at the inert form, but just then the roiling ground heaves, throwing her off-balance. She propels herself back into the air, hovering and testing her wing. Slag. It will take all her concentration just to fly out of here rather than walk -- and with the ground heaving like that, she'd much rather fly. "That other one still a threat?" Knifepoint banks a slow circle around Crackshot's fallen form, watching carefully for any movement. //Not in the slightest.// He responds, gaining height quickly. //She get in any hits?// Crackshot holds very very still, his fuel pump still racing Nova Black's engines roar with pain as she struggles to fly straight. /One. You really think I would've landed if I hadn't gotten shot in the slagging wing?/ //Slag if I know. I've seen stupider.// Knifepoint fires back, peeling away from the still (possibly deactivated?) Autobot. //Are you going to make it back to Polyhex?// Nova Black comms back, /Think so. Once I get somewhere where the slagging ground doesn't move on its own, I can land and walk if I have to./ Her engines rev again. She really doesn't *want* to walk... Knifepoint makes a slightly amused noise over the comm, but doesn't comment on that. //Let's just get the slag out of here.// Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Crackshot's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Nova Black's Logs